Fall for Me
by Crimson Pages
Summary: After Mikan left with her mother, Natsume has been wondering why would Mikan have said "Tell me that you'll fall for me, Natsume." First fanfiction, hope it's okay. MxN. R


**Crimson Pages:** Hey! Miki here, this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not exactly the best thing you've ever read but I still hope you like it. Anyways please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Gakuen Alice. All rights go to Tachibana Higuchi. Though it would be so awesome if I did own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_"Tell me that you'll fall for me, Natsume."_

Those were the last words that the idiot, Polka had uttered to me before leaving with her mother, Yuka Azumi. Even her best friend, Imai had no idea where Polka went. Before she had even said those words, I had fallen for her. Her brunette hair that was constantly tied up into those two annoying pigtails and that always smelled like oranges. Her auburn eyes which were always bright with mirth and innocence. The scent of oranges and strawberries always surrounding her. Her beautiful pink lips that were almost unbearable to look at without wanting to kiss them. Her smile is the only smile that can light up the darkness in my heart, even if just for a little bit. Everything about her made me defrost my cold heart, especially her bright radiance and aura.

Polka, you idiot…I already had fallen for you and yet, you couldn't see that and asked me that stupid request. I just never found the right time or place or if we were in the right time and place, my stupid pride stopped me. I love you, Mikan Sakura. But now you're gone. You were the only person who kept me in the light, away from the darkness. Your genuine smile that was directed at me, gave me the energy and will to live. Who am I kidding? You were the whole reason that I wanted, that I could continue living. I want you back. Come sit with me under our Sakura Tree that we've had all those memories together. I'm sitting here without you and it just doesn't feel right. You always came here to tell me your problems and that last day I saw you, you stole my first kiss and said those stupid words and left.

I suddenly heard footsteps which snapped me back to reality. I glared without quite looking at the figure, stupid enough to approach me. Then I heard a familiar voice that lectured "Geez Natsume, you're the same as ever. I left two years ago and yet here you are, glaring at anyone who comes near you. But I suppose you can't help it, it's in your nature." She smiled and I knew she hadn't meant those words.

I whispered "Welcome back Polka." She rushed toward me and jumped into my arms then started to cry on my shirt, making it soaked with her tears. Her sadness softened me. I couldn't help that, I hated seeing her sad at any time.

Polka said in between her hiccups "I…missed…you…so…much."

I said "I missed you too Polka." Even when I said those words, I knew that they hadn't even begun to cover the way I had felt about the two years at Alice Academy without her.

She smiled and asked "Ne, Natsume?" I couldn't help feeling overjoyed at hearing her say my name.

I answered "Hn."

She smiled again and asked "Have you fallen for me yet?"

I answered "Baka…I have always been in love with you, even if I haven't showed it. Everything about you makes me love you and when you kissed me, something felt right and something in my chest felt as if it was pounding fast and maybe even skipped a beat. When I saw you with another guy, I would get angry and make the temperature rise high above the average. The person who I have fallen for is you. I love you."

Polka's eyes went wide with surprise and she blushed and replied in a quiet voice "When something inside your chest was beating fast and skipped a beat, it was your heart. When you got angry over seeing me with another guy, that was jealousy. I believe you and I love you too." I was in shock which I hardly ever felt but came back to my senses.

Then I regained my composure and said "You know this means that you're going to become my girlfriend now."

She laughed and smiled then said "I know and you'll become my boyfriend. Your fan girls will kill me."

I smiled one of those rare smiles that I only gave to her and said "And your fan boys will kill me but as long as we're together, I don't care." She leaned in enough for just centimeters for me to close for our lips to meet and I kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries today. I could hear clicks as Imai was taking pictures but I didn't care, I wanted people to know about us being together, being a couple. I carried her bridal style which caused her to giggle, yet blush furiously at the same time.

I smiled and whispered "I love you _Mikan_." Mikan looked perplexed and confused and asked "Did you say something Natsume?" I laughed which surprised her very much and answered "Nothing." She nodded and I carried her to our classroom as I thought about her stupid request that she had said before and thought _"It's actually not a bad request at all if I think about it. That request may have drawn us closer to build our eternal bond together."_

* * *

**Crimson Pages:** Hoped you enjoyed! I need something to write so if you have any suggestions, please suggest them! Remember to R&R by the way.


End file.
